The Greeks meet The Egyptians
by clairecatherinedottedhearts
Summary: Everything went out smoothly until Thalia blasted a mortal... without her knowing she blasted Carter... Please do a Review! thanks! (I suck at Summaries) but hey i love writing! (So suck it all up!) JK!
1. An Early Morning turned out to be sour

***This is my First ever FanFiction. I really do hope you like it because for the past week I've been Brain Storming for Idea's… Then it hit me that I should make a Story About the first book I ever read… that truly inspired me to collect books… so without more further ramblings. Here's my Story.**

**–FictionRibbonLover1439**

**P.S. Do Review after you read. On how to Improve or any Mistakes or simply saying you like it (It really warms the Heart you know), Thanks for Reading!**

CHAPTER 1: AN EARLY MORNING TURN OUT TO BE SOUR.

PERCY JACKSON.

I was having the nicest Day a Guy could have.

Walking at Camp with the summer hair up my face, smelling the Strawberries nearby, and of course holding hands with the most gorgeous, and intelligent girl in the world.

Annabeth smiled at me looking starling with her gray eyes that caught my breath into mid- breathing.

"Seaweed Brain" She commented smiling, the red haziness of the Afternoon Summer sun made her face glowed in orange.

I was about to kiss her, when our romantic moment was ruined by Leah and Julie the newer ones, One daughter of Apollo, and a

daughter of Aphrodite, who was both breathing heavily as if they ran across Manhattan.

"Sorry to interrupt" Julie said blushing as she can see love in the air around us (Probably using her gift at seeing love moments in the air).

"Which you did" I grumbled. Annabeth nudge me looking red as ripe strawberries in the spring.

"Well were Sorry" Leah said rolling her eyes not even looking sorry at all. "But since Chiron and Mr. D is not around, we came to you"

Leah and Julie are the most unbelievable best friend in the world (Aside from Clarisse and Silena). Leah is a tough Kid of Apollo with her Red frizzed hair and light brown eyes in a complete What-do-you-want look; she could be a little scary (not as scary as Thalia though) but with her attitude she'd be a complete substitute replica of Thalia.

And Soft Julie who was without a doubt the shyest Aphrodite girl I have ever known (Piper's not really shy; she just doesn't like attention much). She liked her dark jet black hair fall on her shoulders, with bangs that almost cover her teal eyes, and gold-ish freckles all over her body, so she always wore jackets to cover up her arms.

"What about?" Annabeth asked changing the Subject before it all goes out of hand with the questions and Comments.

"Well the Stoll brothers were looting a Candy Store near Central Park a while ago, when they felt a surge of magical power so they both went to check it out" Leah said. "They run over with the Hunters of Artemis… and well I guess the hunters still don't like the Stoll's, because Phoebe was still mad I guess so she charge and Travis was pinned to the ground while Conner locked his blade at another hunters neck"

"How did you know this? Did you went looting with them?" I asked. An incredulous flash across my face.

"No! I don't even like Candy! Conner sent an Iris message a while ago at Vera, so Vera told us to get Chiron or Mr. D… since we can't find them we went to find you" Leah said matter-of-factly.

"Wait," I said making a time out with my hands. "Who's Vera?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Julie's sister, Cute little Chinese girl, Black hair with black eyes, Aphrodite girl, just got identified with her parentage last night and Conner's secret crush" Leah said smugly.

"Not anymore" Julie said looking directly at Leah who shrugs her shoulders.

"Well sometime soon, someone's going to spill it" crossing her arms. No one ever won an argument with Leah.

"Okay Stop! Where are they now?" Annabeth asked.

"There's still at Central Park" Leah said.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" I asked. Making sure my lethal ballpoint pen Riptide was here.

"To wait for your head to process it Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said rolling her soft gray eyes and grabbed her dagger.

I rolled my eyes and we ran toward the Pegasus stable.

There we saw Blackjack, Porkpie, Guido, and the newer ones Silvermist (A Silvery Pegasi that can do hip-hop dance (Don't Ask), and Jumbles (I swear do not ask) all eating Sugar Cubes.

_Hey, who fed you those?_

I can speak to Horses since I'm a Child of Poseidon and all (And now don't even mention asking, I just can).

_Oh, the Stoll Brothers Boss. They asked if we can give 'em a ride at Central Park._

_Oh, Okay but we need a ride to where there at. Can you give us a ride?_

_Sure Boss, Don't even need to ask. Hey Guys Stop eating will come back later, Boss needs a ride._

_Okay sure_. Guido said (or Spoke in my mind, whatever).

All of the Pegasus ruffled their Wings, maybe from the Sugar Cubes.

I Rode Blackjack, Annabeth rode Porkpie, Leah rode Guido and Julie rode Silvermist which both of them looked pleased about.

_Hey, hey Jumbles do not eat all the Sugar Cubes 'kay_? Blackjack said.

_Not making promises better hurry up!_ Jumbles said licking her lips in appreciation and eyeing the rest of the Sugar cubes.

And Blackjack flew with the others behind me.

Flying isn't really my thing since its Zeus's Domain, But Pegasus flying is different it's like bringing your Territory with you.

We sped away, until Blackjack circled down at the mere center of Central Park.

Blackjack dropped us and we ran toward them. They were in a middle of a fight.

"… You blasted him!" Conner shouted, the hunter girl in his blade was shifting her neck from the blade as Conner move.

"It wasn't intentionally! You dodge out of the way!" Thalia shouted back. Sparks at her hand and serious lightning began forming in her eyes.

I was like. Uh-oh. I know that look. I got blasted with that look.

"Hey, hey cut it out! First who got blasted?" I asked looking back and forth at Thalia and Conner who glared at each other.

Travis was still pinned to the ground by Phoebe who had a murderously glaring at me.

Conner answered. "Thalia," Conner said it like it's a bad name to have. "Blasted a mortal!"

"I fired at you! And you just dodge it! You little…" and said a few words not are right to speak aloud.

"Okay that's enough!" Julie screamed. Ever since Piper and Jason got separated because of the two camps, Piper spends most of her time teaching some Aphrodite Girls with Charmpseak. And Julie was doing it pretty well.

Thalia, Phoebe, Travis, Conner and the Hunter maidens look unfocused as they looked at Julie.

Julie took a deep breath. "All of you are going to stop fighting," She said each word as clear as she could muster. "Conner you are going to release the hunter girl and phoebe you are going to release Travis 'kay?"

Conner slowly released the hunter girl who looked pretty happy about that and Phoebe released Travis who coughed and spit out dirt.

Thanks to Piper for teaching Julie out.

"Okay, now everybody's calmed down can we pleased sheathed our weapons? Before the Mortals suspect anything?" I said. I do not know what the mortals were seeing because of the Mist, but I ain't taking chances.

Thalia sighed and touched Aegis (Her magical Shield with the horrifying face of Medusa) and it became a small silver bracelet. Conner sheathed his Sword.

Annabeth sighed looking glad the fight didn't turn into war or anything. "Okay Thalia can you see if you can find the Mortal that you did not intentionally blasted? I don't know if he can recover or if he did what he thought happened to him because of the mist" While Thalia nodded.

Then Annabeth murderously glanced at the Stoll Brothers. And right there I was glad I was her Boyfriend and not enemy. "You two are going to do Dishwashing Duty Today at Dinner, do you both understand?"

Both of them wisely nodded and didn't say a thing.

"Okay, but can we go home now?" Leah sounded whiney. "I still have Sword practice" Should have know, Leah's Favorite Sport: Beating People, Even Before I thought Leah was a Daughter of Ares, But now worse: Apollo she could seriously Notched an Arrow straight through a head even in blindfold.

I sighed. "Okay," I turned to Thalia who was arranging her Spiky Black hair. "See you soon Pinecone Face""

Thalia manages a smile. "Of course Seaweed Brain, And I'll see if we can find the Mortal that I Didn't intentionally blasted" With that Thalia hugged Annabeth, Slapped me in the shoulder and gave the Stoll Brothers a parting murderous glare and sped off.

Conner smiled small. "Pinecone Face" While Travis snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Guys we better get going before Mr. D or Chiron find out we've left and Feed us to the Harpies" I said while everybody snickered.

Annabeth smiled. "And of course we better eat many tonight," She looked at the Stoll's. "Because the two are surely going to have a nice time cleaning dishes"

Travis and Conner groaned, I laughed at them.

I looked at Annabeth. "Come on Ms. Wisecrackers you need to ride with me" Annabeth smile and sat at the back of Blackjack, held my waist and we all flew back to camp.

***Thank you for reading... and ill add chapter two as fast as i could take...**


	2. My idiot Brother gets Blasted

***This one's a little short (Not enough time and Idea's) but I'll try again if I can make it longer for my next Chapters… before I can give you anymore spoilers… here's the Story.**  
**-FictionRibbonLover1439**

CHAPTER 2: A VERY NOT NICE AFTERNOON.

SADIE KANE.

Hullo! Sadie Kane here! Hope you still remember me! I mean bloody why not? I'm the Girl who single handedly battled Apophis (Okay, My Annoying Geeky Brother help a bit… What Carter? That was actually a compliment!). Pardon me that was my Annoying Geeky Brother interrupting my time at the Microphone.

My Afternoon was lovely…Until My Brother got Blasted, it all started like this.

I was having a lovely afternoon tea and crumpets with Walt… At the rooftop (Don't ask), we were simply holding hands looking at the East River and having my head at his shoulder.

When Jaz came barreling towards us and caught her breath. I looked at her annoyingly.

"We've got a problem" Jaz said.

I rolled my eyes. "Someone better be dying"

Jaz fidget her Green Top.

"Well?" I asked real annoyed.

"It's Carter… He... Well He…" Jaz kept on mumbling.

"What about my Brother?" I asked looking suspicious as I stood up, Walt on my lead.

Jaz took a deep breath. "You're Brother… got Blasted" looking at me real serious-like, I on the other hand burst out laughing.

"My Brother got blasted? By who? Zia? Some younger initiates?" I asked trying to control my laughter but I can't what did my Brother do?

"No Sadie, It's very serious… Jullian and Carter sense an eerie Magical surge at Central Park… They ask me to come… and I did without Permission from the Teachers… We saw two boys and at least 20 or more girls in Silver clothing were arguing… One of the boy's were pinned to the ground by a girl… the other Boy caught a girl by the tip of his blade… another girl with a silver circlet around her spiky black hair… screamed 'Stop!' and lightning that you wouldn't believe shot at Carter and he was… Blasted" Jaz answered.

I on the other hand was speechless. "Do you think they were Magicians?" Walt asked.

"No they weren't they didn't even use anything… after Carter was blasted we didn't dare look anymore and we scrambled to find him and… he's burned pretty bad, Sadie… some of his Bones were broken from the blast… and his whole body is… well you better see for yourself he's in the infirmary" Jaz said.

"Show me" I manage to say.

We ran as fast as we could… I honestly felt numb (Oh yes Carter it was a first… ha, ha, ha)

We stopped at the Door and Jaz swung it open.

I had to admit… I was mortally afraid of the Hospital but since my Brother needs me, I didn't care.

I stopped short when I saw Carter.

He's whole body is bruised… all corners of him were a shade of purple like a purple potato. Almost half of his body was bandaged, he had a black eye.

(This made me squirm… I don't really like injuries concerning the eyes… I'm rather sensitive... oh hahaha Carter).

"Carter…" Someone said. I looked around and I hadn't noticed before but Zia was sitting next to Carter brushing a tear from her face.

Someone needs to pay. I said in my head.

I looked at Carter but my words were for Walt. "Walt, I need you to have a Scouting Party find the Silver clothed Girls, and Report back immediately… I want to know if Apophis sent us another enemy… And by the gods whatever kind of magic did this… they need to pay"

I was grief-stricken… No one in the whole bloody world… that anyone can hurt my Brother like this (Well perhaps I'm an excuse and Zia)

***Thank you for reading… just remember Review please! Thanks again… I may have a hard time putting the 3rd and 4th Chapter but I'll try my bloody best!**  
**-FictionRibbonLovers1439**


	3. All Because of a stupid bug

**Hohohoho it's me! Lol… It's nearly Christmas! I'm so excited… but I am trying my best to hurry up my writing as fast as I could muster… so without anymore words from me… Here's the Story.**  
**-FictionRibbonLover1439**

CHAPTER 3: ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID BUG.

WALT STONE.

_We are in sooo much trouble._ I thought.

We were peeking behind Trees on to a clearing, where the Silver clothed girls were fixing their camp.

These 30 or more girls were very much skilled. They manage to put up their camp in 15 minutes or less. And they had silver wolves guarding the tents.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jessie whined.

I sighed. As far as I knew Jessie was here because The 'Teachers' (More like Chaperone's), did not trust an All-Boy Scouting Party.

And of course they had to pick Jessie.

Jessie was one of the new initiates. She was without a doubt the most hungry for war kind of girl. She had black hair that was up to her waist, now tied back in a bun and her dark green eyes showed with determination.

"Uh, Jessie were here on a scouting party not battle war?" Jordan laughed.

Jordan was Jessie's Twin Brother and complete opposite.

Jordan was also black haired, but with blue eyes, and he is the nicest person in the world. (Seriously, he can even shut Shelby if she talks too much and Sadie if she's on stubbornness mode).

"Ugh, so much for me joining" Jessie grumbled and splat herself in a more comfortable state of sitting.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the girls again.

A kid maybe about 11 years old was talking to spiky blacked hair girl with a silver circlet in her hair.

"…Conner Stoll was foolish enough to define Phoebe's anger, my lady… and I guess my anger did as well… I blasted a mortal, but it was an accident because Conner dodged away" the spiky haired girl reported to the 11 years old.

Jullian was about to charge at the girls if Felix didn't bonked his head with his left shoe.

"O-" Jullian was about to scream in pain if Jordan and Jessie didn't grab his mouth and clamped it and tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up Griffin breath!" Jessie hissed at Julian's ear.

I looked troubled at the girls, good thing they didn't notice or were all toast as bacon and egg in the morning.

I sighed in relief, Jullian looked mad and sure enough he hissed.

"What was the shoe for?" He said irritatingly looking at Felix.

Felix shrugs. "I didn't have time to summoned a penguin"

Jullian muttered a few curses at Felix's Reeboks.

"You know Griffin breath, you should try to control your temper" Jessie said pulling herself back into her comfy position.

"You know War Freak, you better watch out for bugs" Jullian said grinning evilly and eyeing a blue bug that was crawling its way to Jessie's jeans.

Jessie was frantically jumping up and down and screaming swear words and curses at the blue bug.

"Oh *insert swear word* get the *insert swear word* Bug out off me!" Jessie screamed again and continued swearing.

We were completely toast, battered and fried.

"Come on we need to run back to Brooklyn Now!" I shouted.

But before we can even move a dozen or more arrows flew and pinned us to the ground. Jullian was pinned by two arrows in a tree, Jessie was pinned to the ground with 5, Jordan was pinned to a rock (I had no Idea, can an arrow shot through a rock), Felix was not so lucky with 8 arrows pinned him to the ground, one sticking near his head.

I on the other hand was vigorously shaking the arrow on my camouflage shorts and muttering curses at the arrow.

But before I can even take it off 30 or more girls arrived. All glaring at us (Especially the boys, which unfortunately included me).

I gulped.

"Who do we have here? Spies?" The Spiky haired girl looked directly at me with a shining (And glaring) blue eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Do we kill them my lady?" The spiky girl said not even looking at anyone just glared at me. (And I swear I could literally see lightning boiling in her eyes)

The little 11 years old girl looked at me with strange silver eyes. "No we need to interrogate them… you know what to do Thalia?"

The Girl named Thalia smiled. As if she likes what was she going to do. "Of course Lady Artemis"

_Lady Artemis?_ I thought._ Okay weird name maybe she's a princess or something._

She pointed her spear at the sky and pointed directly at us and a surge of lightning shot.

Before I passed out I clutched my Shen Amulet the same one as I gave Sadie for her birthday so we can communicate and transport to each other.

But I know there's no time to think about transporting; besides I can't leave my friends judging how skilled and tough they are.

_I'm sorry Sadie._ I said and blacked out.

***Hey! Thanks sooo much for those who Reviewed, Favorite and followed my first story! And please do review 'because I love reading reviews it makes me want to write more… and also I'm going to be real busy in the next few days (Because of crappy homework, projects and exams!). But I'll try as hard as a kangaroo can kick to make my writing fast and update it fast too… In the next chapter Annabeth will be narrating. Bye **  
**-FictionRibbonLover1439**


	4. Something very Fishy indeed

***Deeply sorry to disappoint you but I decided (Last minutely) that I'll be doing Sadie and Not Annabeth narrating here… *PEACE* but I thought it would be better if Sadie has her moments here… so yeah…**

**-FictionRibbonLover1439**

CHAPTER 4: Something very fishy indeed.

SADIE KANE

"Walt, Please Walt answer me!" I screamed again pacing back and forth across the balcony, clutching the Shen Amulet tightly.

I know I heard him speak a couple of minutes ago, but now he's not answering!

"Ummm… Sadie? Are you sure you heard Walt? It could have been just your imagination?" Jaz asked gently as she could.

"No!" I growled (And No, Carter I'm not a dog!) at her which would not have been nice at all. "No, I'm sure I heard him. It was his bloody voice! He said I'm Sorry! Something happened Jaz! I know it! I can feel it, there's some kind of Magic around Walt, so he can't answer me… I think…he's been captured" I cracked at the last part.

We only had 2 months of good, proper (okay not so proper, when I turned a few girls who were flirting with Walt into worms), Dating and some kind of Magic shields him from me.

I slumped back into a chair and fought back tears.

Jaz came up to me and comforted me by rubbing my back.

"Walt is alive, Sadie… I know it… he would do everything to live for you… besides Anubis is with Walt… I'm sure they will both want to go back to you…" Jaz murmured.

I let her comfort me as I felt drained... Carter was hurt and now Walt is missing.

And I bloody don't know what to do, I absolutely felt knackered (Tired for you Americans).

Then Zia came bursting in the room.

"Sadie, Sadie…" She caught her breath. "Sadie…"

I jump to my seat and Jaz backed off looking alarmed.

"What? What happened? Did Carter?" I asked I don't know but with her breathing, a bad news shot across my mind.

Zia still breathing heavily raised her forefinger at me.

_Wait._ Was the message she was giving me.

After a few seconds of my impatientness she finally took a big gulp of air and said.

"First I know your expression and my answer is No, he's not dead" Zia said her eyes shining. "Second he's awake and he wants to talk to you"

I sighed in relief. "Good"

But I guess my voice wasn't excited enough, because Zia frowned.

"You don't sound happy?" Zia said assessing me and then turn to look around. After she turned she looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Ummm… Where's Walt? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

I swallowed and blink back tears. "He… he's not yet back…" I told her about the Shen Amulet and my theories.

Zia's face morphed into different faces.

Confused-shocked-sad.

"Oh, don't worry Sadie we will find your Boyfriend" Zia said reassuring me with a smile.

I smiled a small smile. "Okay then, enough of this rubbish. Let's go see my idiot purple brother"

("Idiot AND Purple?" Yes Carter! You are Idiot and purple! Now shush it!) Sorry about that, my brother complains a lot.

We were walking towards the Infirmary. When a huge gust of Water hit all of us and we stumbled like rag dolls.

"What in the name of Set's disco suit was that?!" I grumbled wiping my face and trying to stand up and got a fish out my red streaked highlights which grossed out the fish more.

Jaz choked. "Is that a Tsunami?"

Zia stood up also. "A simple Tsunami couldn't destroy Brooklyn's magic… someone's using magic"

"You mean a Water elementalist did this?" Jaz looked at Zia in bewilderment.

"I don't know, maybe" Zia shrugged and looked at me seriously. "Did you offend an Elementalist?"

I looked at her in shock. "No! I maybe be hard, but I don't offend someone! I'm nice!"

(Oh, Yes Carter I am Nice! I am also Sweet! So shush it up or I'll blow you with a donkey curse!)

Jaz spit out some water and gagged. "Eww, salt water"

Salt Water? I looked at the balcony overlooking the East River.

Sure enough the water went sideways with its impact against Brooklyn's special shield magic.

Then Mike came tumbling towards us. He was completely doused in water and a few seaweeds and trash from the East River now was in his blonde hair.

After the fight with the giant evil red-eyed snake, Mike was first to come to Brooklyn.

He was a rocker, Blonde hair, and brown eyed dude. With a few tattoos (They weren't normal Tattoo's they were magical tattoos. As far as I know they were magically permanent) embarking on his long muscled arm.

At first thought you would have guess he would choose the Path of Horus, since he looked (And act like) a real bully. But actually to raise the matter, he chose Nepthys the softest, gentlest goddess of Water.

He definitely can control water and all the whatnots.

"Did you do this?" I asked angrily at him when he stopped short in front of me.

He looked offended. "Whoa No, dude, that's actually pretty lame if I did that Wazaa Boozaa"

I looked at him dumbfounded. I really can't understand any blimmin' word coming from his mouth since he came here.

"So if you did not do this, who did then?" Jaz asked raising her eyebrow at Mike. Jaz doesn't really like Mike and his Twin Brother Brian; besides speaking weirdly they were really weird. (Mike once captured a booger from his nose and chased everyone holding it in front of him and laughing like a mad-man).

"That's why I came to you Dudes, There's a group on teenage clam outside and they're trying to boom, boom the whole house!" He said with matching hand and sound gestures.

"Clam? Boom, Boom?" Zia looked at Mike weirdly.

Mike rolled his eyes. "You should really hang out with Mike-yo and Brian-yo so you lass can learn how to speak like a Pro. Clam is like BFF's and Boom, Boom is totally like destroy" When he said the word Boom, Boom he punched his fist with his other hand twice.

Zia stepped away from Mike after that (Can't say I blame her. I mean Boom, Boom?).

"What?! Someone is attacking Brooklyn House?!" Jaz asked bewildered.

"Ya-uh that's why mike-yo telli'n yo" when he said Yo at the end he literally pounded his chest twice and make out a peace sign.

"Enough of the yo-yo's. Call all the initiates prepare for battle" I said.

After mike ran off I grabbed my Staff and Wand, Zia took out her Staff of Fire (Or doom some initiates said) and Jaz took out her own weapons.

"We will attack from the rooftop, and as by all cause do not kill them… They may hold an answer about Walt's whereabouts" I said as the three of us ran towards the rooftop.

***Hey! Guys hope you like it! And Thank You for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows! I don't know if I just made a cliffhanger or what… And yeah before I forget! Please do REVIEW! I really appreciate when someone reviews my work (I've actually been rushing this Story 'cause I don't want to disappoint any of you! Even though I'm going to be quiet busy)… See you from the next chapter!**  
**-FictionRibbonLover1439**


	5. Yes I'm feeli'n the love! SARCASM

***** Hey! 'sup! I'm really deeply SORRY for not posting sooner!**

**Here's my explanation:**

**Jan. 1 12: 00: We stayed up to bring fireworks to the world!**

**Jan. 1 Afternoon: We had our relatives come over to celebrate with us and they nicely forced me to drinking Red wine with 12% alcohol it tasted good until every pat felt like a sledge hammer.**

**Jan. 2: My grandma's birthday (And which I also had a crucial fight with one friend)**

**And to summaries it I have been BUSY and TIRED!**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**LEO VALDEZ.**

I was really pissed off. Because first: Frank sneezed on me leaving me with his goo. Second: Percy helped by putting Trash and seaweed to join. And third: because I was captured by pink ribbons.

Now this are the times when I seriously felt… Pissed off.

I was gagged in pink and I can't breathe properly. It's like trying to breathe from a pillow.

I thrashed and kicked my pink body. Until I heard someone.

"Oh stop it!" A girly voice said.

I tried to tell 'I can't breathe!' but all that came out was mumble and nonsense.

I heard someone sigh and a few ribbons unbind themselves over my face.

I spit out a few seaweeds and blasted smoke.

"Do I look a like a butterfly to you? Gagging me up in pink? Seriously don't you have brown or blue? Pink?!" I stuttered at the blonde haired girl with weird colors on her hair.

The girl's eyes turned frost blue. "Shut up!" She shrieked and pointed her weird looking staff up on my nose. "You dare destroy Brooklyn house and now you're complaining about Pink?!"

I inched backward from the staff as it began to glow.

Then another Blonde girl came running towards our little commotion.

"Sadie! Carter wants to talk to the prisoners! And he said now!" The blonde girl said wearing a green dress breathing heavily.

The blonde girl with streaks closed her eyes and tried to control her temper. "Sure. Call Zia and tell her to come here"

The other blonde girl nodded and left in a dust.

After a while of glaring. The girl with Cleopatra Style hair came by… And Whoa.

She has Gold eyes… Whoa.

"Shut your mouth!" Blondie snapped. Little did I realize my mouth was hanging open and I closed it quickly.

"What do you need me for Sadie?" The golden eyed girl asked. She had a weird regal expression like 'Define me and you'll lose a limb'.

"Unbind the others. But leave at least one strand on their ankles so they can move. My Brother wants' to see them" Blondie streaked said.

The golden eyed girl said something and the Pink ribbon turned into an Ankle bracelet that was interlocking with mine and the others.

"Ew. What is that on your body?" Golden eyed girl asked looking pointedly at Frank's green mucus.

"It's-" I started to say when I was cut off by someone who sneezed.

Frank sneezed again. "Sorry about that… I have a- ahhhhchhhooooo!"

I smiled real Leo like. "This right here," Taking tiny green mucus in between my fingers. "It's Frank's Mucus. Wants' Some hot stuff?" lending out my finger on Blondie streaked hair.

Blondie streaked hair jumped in alarm. "Eww… Gross why are you slobbered in it? Bloody invaders. Do you have huge noses? Are you Aliens? What planet? Planet Mars?"

I grinned. Golden girl steered away. "We are from Leo world, and I am Leo Supreme King of Awesomeness. Peace" Giving them my Peace sign hands with booger.

Golden eyed girl steered clear away now. "You are… Weird"

Frank burst out laughing that woke up Percy, Jason and Annabeth.

"Wh-What's happening? Where are we?" Percy said rubbing his forehead.

Blondie's gaze turned Icy. "You are at Brooklyn House"

"Brooklyn House? On top of a warehouse? A house?" I asked.

"Stop it with the house Leo!" Annabeth scolded and I quickly shut up. When Percy was missing and when she was all Give-me-Percy-Jackson-or-else kind of expression you'd want to dig a hole and live there for the rest of the year.

"You're Friend here is very weird. He told us you are from Leo world and he is Supreme King of Awesomeness" Golden eyed girl said.

Annabeth, Percy and Jason gave me weird looks. While helpful Frank laughed hard.

"Why are we here? We didn't do anything!" Jason said.

Blondie looked at him and scowled. "You didn't do anything?! You tried to destroy our home! And you… Where is Walt?" She demanded with such fierceness Jason backed away.

"Walt? Who's Walt? Don't know any Walt" I said.

Annabeth sighed. "Leo would you stop talking like that! It's getting annoying" I shrugged.

"Who are you? And why have you come here? Are you minions of Apophis?" Golden eyed girl asked again.

"I'm Leo the awesome, He's Percy the barnacle head, He's Jason the frying dude, she's Annabeth the scary genius, The one with feathers on her hair is Piper the feather girl, that's Hazel the second timer and Frank the morphy man that sneezed on me with his goo" I said. "And we basically do not know of any Apophis"

All of the people around me gave me weird looks.

"I think Leo bumped his head when he was a baby" Annabeth said at last.

Blondie sighed. "Well come on my Brother the Pharaoh wants' to see you" She went to Hazel and Piper and began waking them up.

Golden eyed girl pushed me to stand up and we began walking. Shuffling like Prisoner's. But instead of metal and steel we have pink ribbons.

I didn't notice before but we seem to be in a room as Blondie opened the door reveling a mess living room with a gran staircase.

The kids who were playing around stop what they were doing and stared (Or glared) at us.

Then one little girl kicked me. "You Meanie! You put big wave and seaweed and trash on my hair!" She began kicking me nonstop now.  
I glared at Percy who gave me a sheepish expression, the rest of them were trying not to laugh.

"Shelby You can kill him later. Carter wants' to see them" Golden eyed girl said like it was normal that kids can kill slimy guys.

"Really? I'll feed him to Freak!" Shelby said then run away screaming. "Kill! Kill! Kill Slimy Dude!"

That's when everybody burst out laughing. "Slimy Dude?!" Frank said who can barely breathe from laughing hard.

"Yeah, yeah let's go meet your brother the Pharaoh"

"He is right" Golden eyed girl said pushing me again.

We stopped short in front of a weird with too many carves on it kind of door.

Golden eyes opened it and we trudge inside.

The room looked like a hospital with Hospital Beds, Medicine's and a weird looking fountain with a lady who was cupping her hands and water was pouring from it.

"So… Where's the all hail Pharaoh?" I asked looking for a grumpy old dude with gold collar and a weird head dress. I mean come on if the Pharaoh's inside a weird looking hospital he maybe old.

"There he is" Blondie said pointing at a guy who's barely pass my age.

**T_T**

*****I like Leo! But I do not have a crush on him I just like the way he talks He's so funny.**


End file.
